


A Blue Agate and a Dumortierite Quartz Walk Into a Rebellion

by gayaceopal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And tagging things, F/F, and share it, i just wanted to write about my gemsonas, im really bad at titling things, so......
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayaceopal/pseuds/gayaceopal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't draw so I write about my gemsonas! This is about two of them! They are in love. They figure that out eventually. I'm really bad at titling things and I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. new begaynnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet! It's a beautiful start to a relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank my friend for the chapter title!

Agate knotted her fingers together and kept her gaze unfocused but ahead of her as she stood among the gems that were much higher rank than her and paid no attention to her. Usually her fingers would be knotted with someone else's or onto something attached to someone else but the white sapphire she had come with had shooed her away to wait while she did something that Agate did not need to be a part of and agate was not going to cling onto a complete stranger.

Her sapphire hadn’t returned when suddenly her surroundings were thrown into chaos. Agate heard some one say that that rebels were here but she couldn’t see them. Her height or lack of didn't help. She should wait for her sapphire. Her sapphire would be calm and know what to do, but a gem too close to her yelled and poofed and Agate fled away from it even if that abandoned her without anyone to lead her and away from other gems.

-

Dumortierite was a quartz so she was supposed to be there to defend and her eyes followed a smaller blue gem that was fleeing. If it was a rebel, which wouldn't make sense because no other rebels were fleeing but regardless, she should be captured and if it wasn’t she needed to be brought back anyways. The little gem was fast and didn’t leave an obvious trail but once they were far enough from the loud chaos she was easy to hear. She still didn’t leave much of a trail. Dumortierite didn’t care whether she left one or not as she followed she assumed that the gem was too panicked to notice if anyone was following. Eventually she caught up, but that was mostly due to the fact that the other had tripped and had not been too quick getting up.

It was an agate, a blue one, not a blue lace, just blue. She had a white diamond on the chest of her light purple uniform and had a washed out appearance to her but that wasn't uncommon in those under white diamond's. Dumortierite vaguely remembered her being there with a white sapphire, but the agate obviously wasn't with the sapphire now. A sapphire would never have fled the way the agate had. Agates weren’t know for fleeing, that required fear and making a decision. This one was staring up at her and she said something to quietly and too fast for Dumortierite to catch and she responded, “Huh?”

The agate scooted a little further away and repeated more clearly, “I’m not going back.”

The agate seemed surprised that she had actually said that. Dumortierite was surprised that she had even thought of that. She didn't think agates cared enough to want anything. The agate now seemed to be waiting to see what Dumortierite would do. Dumortierite wasn't sure what she wanted to do. They could go back. It's not like the agate would be able to beat her in a fight, but the fact the agate wanted to get as far away from homeworld as possible made it hard for Dumortierite to want to force her to go back. They probably wouldn't get in trouble if they went back, but they also probably wouldn't get a chance to do this again. Dumortierite awkwardly offered her her hand, the agate was still sitting on the forest floor. She said, "Me neither." The agate stared at that for a few moments before grabbing onto it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's very short and i am very sorry. More is coming eventually, hopefully soon.


	2. Welcome to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could also be titled "Oh Boy. Dumortierite is really gay!"

There really wasn't many obvious advantages to them staying together, but they never split up. They never talked. Agate didn't talk much to begin with and Dumortierite wasn't going to try to start a conversation with her. She wasn't sure what they would talk about.

Agate was obviously curious, but she never asked questions. That was probably for the best because Dumortierite probably wouldn't know the answer. Agate stopped a lot to study things. Usually this would be accompanied with her looking at Dumortierite to make sure that the display of curiosity and joy would not get her punished. That always made Dumortierite feel bad because she didn't want Agate scared of her, she didn't want Agate scared of anyone, but she would be content if she wasn't scared of her, but she never said anything.

The first time Agate returned one of Dumortierite's smiles it was a small one and she sort of hid it, but Dumortierite still couldn't help but gape at it. It had been a simple smile and Agate was already not facing Dumortierite which was probably for the best because Dumortierite was still gaping. She didn't stop until Agate had moved on and she only had then because Agate was looking at her because she had stayed still and she was still gaping.

She closed her mouth and smiled at her again. Agate didn't smile in response, which was probably for the best. 

-

Her reaction was similar the first time she giggled. Dumortierite didn't fall but she stumbled and Agate giggled and snorted a little. Dumortierite stared at her and Agate quickly turned away. She was probably blushing. Dumortierite felt like maybe she should apologize, she had been staring because she had been caught off guard and Agate's giggle was cute, but she didn't want to say anything. Agate in general was cute. She didn't want to say that either. 

-  
Then there was the first time Agate full-out laugh. Agate had went into a body of water and Dumortierite had followed but Agate liked it significantly more than Dumortierite. Dumortierite was soggy and not happy but Agate started laughing. She covered her mouth but it didn't do much to muffle the sound. Dumortierite didn't like water, but she did like Agate laughing.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two super short chapters in one day....


End file.
